Are you happy now ?
by Link9
Summary: Le dernier soir de l'année, Hermione s'ennuit fermement au bal. Sa dernière année à Poudlard touche à sa fin, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle quitte le collège de sorcellerie, et plus particulièrement une personne. Slash


Coucou tout le monde !

Et un autre petit one shot pour tuer le temps… Toujours avec mon couple préféré du moment ! Au fait, tant que j'y pense, Olympe Maxime et moi-même commençons une collaboration qui promet d'être fructueuse. Vous pouvez suivre nos histoires sous le pseudo « Olympe Maxime et Link9 »

Voili voilou !

Disclamer : Vous le connaissez… Non ? Pas encore ? Bon, rien à moi, blablabla, tout à JKR, blablabla…

Attention, slash féminin. Homophobes, passez votre chemin !

**Are you happy now ?**

Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil confortable et observait ses amis danser. C'était le dernier jour, le dernier soir plutôt qu'elle passait à Poudlard. Un bal était organisé en l'honneur des nouveaux diplômés. Les têtes tournoyaient, les corps valsaient, tous semblaient s'amuser, comme si demain n'existait pas. Hermione soupira et finit son verre. Elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Elle aurait pu en trouver un facilement, mais elle les avait tous éconduit. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser ce soir là. Une profonde amertume s'emparait d'elle lentement. L'idée de quitter Poudlard sans avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'elle désirait lui brisait le cœur. Elle était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à se diriger lentement vers elle, à l'inviter danser. Elle pourrait se faire jeter, et elle n'avait pas le courage de supporter l'humiliation. A ce moment précis, elle doutait de sa nature de gryffondor. Elle devrait vivre avec le regret de son silence. Une boule dans la gorge, la préfète en chef posa son verre et quitta la grande salle sans un regard. Les larmes ne franchirent jamais le seuil de ses paupières. Tant pis pour elle, elle devait passer à autre chose.

Minerva McGonagall valsait avec Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et cela fit sourire la directrice adjointe.

- Vous avez l'air préoccupé, professeur McGonagall… murmura le directeur à l'oreille de sa collègue.

- Absolument pas, Dumbledore. C'est juste que c'est toujours un peu triste de voir partir des élèves à qui on a enseigné pendant sept années…

- Surtout une…

McGonagall dévisagea son collègue. Comment ce vieux renard arrivait à tout savoir ? Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Avait-il monté un réseau de renseignements grâce aux elfes de maison ? Cela resterait toujours un mystère…

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… se reprit le professeur de métamorphose.

- Je la vois quitter la salle. Vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions, Minerva…

Le directeur fit un clin d'œil à sa collègue, et la chanson se finit. Ce dernier inclina son buste devant sa directrice adjointe. Le professeur de métamorphose fit un signe de tête à son ami, et quitta lentement la salle. Une fois à l'extérieure, elle tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de talons venaient de plus loin, en direction des portes donnant sur le parc. Minerva inspira profondément et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle trouva son élève assise, sa tenue de soirée serrée contre elle, jetant des cailloux dans l'onde trouble. Son élève ? Ce qualificatif était valable seulement pour quelques heures encore, et à cette pensée, Minerva eut un pincement au cœur.

- Très belle robe, miss Granger… murmura le professeur.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. A la vue de la directrice adjointe, elle eut un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, vous m'avez surprise.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Absolument pas… Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un ici, c'est tout…

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

- Oui, avec plaisir professeur !

Minerva ramena sa robe près de son corps, et se posa près de la préfète en chef. Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis le professeur sourit, heureuse d'avoir cet instant privilégié avec son élève.

Hermione observait du coin de l'œil sa directrice de maison. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle brûlait d'envie de prendre la main de son professeur dans la sienne, de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la femme qui hantait ses songes depuis plusieurs mois.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, miss Granger ?

- Non… C'est juste que demain, je quitte Poudlard. Et je sais que cet endroit va me manquer…

« Et vous plus que tout, Minerva… » ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

- Vous savez que vous pourrez revenir quand vous le voudrez. La porte de mon bureau vous sera toujours ouverte, murmura McGonagall.

« Ainsi que celle de mes appartements… »

- Merci professeur… murmura Hermione.

- Minerva, je vous prie. L'année est finie après tout ! N'est-ce pas, Hermione…

Elles se regardèrent, et McGonagall fit un petit clin d'œil qui fit sourire son ancienne élève.

Le vent souffla et Hermione frissonna. Il faut dire que sa robe rouge était assez légère, et que le vent écossais était plutôt froid en ce soir de juin. Minerva remarqua cela et, d'un coup de baguette, elle conjura une couverture qu'elle posa délicatement sur l'épaule de son élève. La jeune femme prit son courage gryffondoresque à deux mains, et attrapa celle de son professeur. McGonagall sursauta de surprise, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancienne préfète en chef.

- Minerva… Je vais sûrement vous paraître d'un ridicule achevé… Mais je ne voulais partir avant de vous avouer quelque chose. Je ne peux quitter Poudlard avant de vous dire… que…

La directrice adjointe sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ce pouvait-il que la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout éprouve la même chose ?

- Que vous êtes le meilleur professeur que j'ai connu, que j'ai eu un immense honneur et plaisir à suivre votre enseignement pendant ces sept années et que… je vous aime.

Hermione avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure quasi inaudible. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Elle s'attendait à la gifle du siècle et ferma les yeux.

McGonagall n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ainsi son élève partageait les mêmes sentiments ? Elle n'y aurait jamais cru si elle ne venait de l'entendre. Elle voulut hurler de joie mais, en tant que professeur et directrice adjointe, elle devait maintenir une certaine conduite. Elle se contenta juste de poser une main sous le menton de son ancienne élève et d'embrasser doucement cette dernière. C'était encore plus magique que dans ses rêves. Doux, mais intense en même temps. Hermione répondit fiévreusement au baiser. On eut dit qu'elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie. L'étreinte devint sensuelle. Les mains parcouraient les corps, les bustes, passaient sous les robes. Minerva réussit à reprendre ses esprits et se sépara d'Hermione. Cette dernière grogna mais Minerva posa l'index sur les lèvres de cette dernière.

- Je te propose de poursuivre cette passionnante conversation dans mes appartements… murmura la directrice des gryffondors.

Hermione acquiesça avec empressement et les deux femmes gagnèrent rapidement le salon, ou plutôt la chambre de Minerva. Sans un mot échangé, les vêtements se trouvèrent sur le sol. Elles se découvrirent avec passion cette nuit là, ne se couchant qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Minerva caressait les cheveux d'Hermione, cette dernière étant allongée nue contre elle.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda l'ancienne préfète, inquiète en voyant la mine songeuse de son amante.

- Je repense aux délices de cette nuit. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne se finisse jamais…

Hermione embrassa doucement son professeur.

- J'aurai voulu faire cela plus tôt avec toi, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Le front de la jeune femme se plissa en un trait soucieux.

- Je te sens inquiète, Hermione.

- Oui, je me demande ce que nous allons faire l'année prochaine…

Elle se tut rapidement, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Et bien, je pense que vous venez de réussir votre entretien d'embauche, miss Granger, reprit Minerva en souriant. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et moi-même vous engageons comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre cette information, pour en mesurer l'ampleur.

- Es-tu heureuse maintenant ? ajouta McGonagall.

La jeune femme finit par se jeter au cou de son amante, l'embrassant tendrement, un baiser chargé de promesses pour un avenir radieux.


End file.
